spacechannel5fandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:DancingPurge
Welcome Hi, welcome to Space Channel 5 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Space Channel 5 Wiki page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki -- Sannse (Talk) 22:26, 18 May 2010 Admin Per the request of FabledArc, I have granted you admin status. Good luck, and have fun! -- Wendy (talk) 02:06, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Excuse me,but i'm just curious,how do you become an admin?I would appreciate it if you would somehow respond,in some way.Thank you!XDLucasthehedgehog 19:00, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Excuse me? exuse me,but i am Ulala,and a new user here and i was wondering if u could remove the Purge Jr paragraph from Purges info because its not true.its just purge.so please could u look into it?im a real fan of purge and i dont want other SC5 fans to possibly get the wrong info.but if i am mistaken of this so called 'Purge Junier' then i must be mistaken i guess.But i have SC5 pt 2 on right now and there is 0 info bout Purge Jr. [[User:NiGHTS Rocks|''' NiGHTS Rocks ]]'''2 months till my B-Day' 00:34, October 12, 2010 (UTC)NiGHTS Rocks' : If I may say my two cents: every character from the game who had a profile got their own page like Dancing Purge and Cloaked Purge. Out of respect, we gave Junior his own page. (Why not? We had Dancing, Cloaked and regular Purge pages.) I'll admit, maybe something like Purge Senior might have worked, but it's just what Sega did. It's called suspension of disbelief and it's part of SC5's charm, in my opinion. FabledArc 21:39, October 12, 2010 (UTC) new pics Hello there! How are ya? Just wanted to know... where did you get those new pics?? the Ch5 Studio?? A perfect picture of the HQ! Same fot Spaceport 9! And Brenda Boggs and cie... They are fabulous! See you! Au revoir (= Happy you asked! I'm not sure where I found them on the Sega Retro website, if I am correct. They were perfect images, although I couldn't find any for the other Part 1 hostages. DancingPurge 22:22, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Space Channel 5 2012 tailer Someone on youtube made a 3D fan made tailer of Space Channel 5. It like soooo real!Golden Manda 01:09, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Background Johnsowhat94 01:08, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Hello Dancing Purge, I've only recently become a fan of Space Channel 5. When I visited this Wiki I found that it was missing a logo and background. I'd like to contribute to this. You see I'm studding to become a graphic designer. I've already made a couple of designs, If you're interested I can either E-Mail the images to you or upload them on this Wiki. I'm not sure if you're the right person to ask about this, but you seem to be the most active admin here. I'm afraid for now this is the most I can help, as I haven't even played a Space Channel 5 game yet. Johnsowhat94 02:44, July 1, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry for posting my message in the wrong place, I still new to wiki editing. I case you didn't get to see my message I'll post it below. "Hello Dancing Purge, I've only recently become a fan of Space Channel 5. When I visited this Wiki I found that it was missing a logo and background. I'd like to contribute to this. You see I'm studding to become a graphic designer. I've already made a couple of designs, If you're interested I can either E-Mail the images to you or upload them on this Wiki. I'm not sure if you're the right person to ask about this, but you seem to be the most active admin here. I'm afraid for now this is the most I can help, as I haven't even played a Space Channel 5 game yet." oh my god im sorry sorry what was i think, please forgive any way ive made my own wiki, its called Sonicstyle101 wiki. its about me creating new games like sonic and crash party, its like if i had a choice of making a game, like that. and i am making my own made up game called Space channel 5 part 3 evil strikes back, the is not real in life, its a made up, you can drop ideas or make up reports, if u want to go to my dashboad and go to the main seris link and it should be there...Sonicstyle101 I am the best morolian ever (talk) 23:14, November 21, 2012 (UTC) what the heck is your problem im putting things that r from the game Quotes Is it okay for me to put in a quotes section on the characters pages, if there are any? Little Miss Cute (talk) 23:30, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Spin-Offs Do you think that we should have seperate pages about spin-off games that feature Space Channel 5 characters/levels, e.g. Sega Superstars Tennis and detail everything that appears in them, or just mention any appearances in each characters pages? Magypsy (talk) 19:29, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Editing Ulala Page Excuse me, but are you the one that blocked the Ulala page from editing? If so, can you unblock it? I want to make some changes to it. Little Miss Cute (talk) 01:41, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Ditto on Miss Cute's request. There is some inaccurate information regarding Project X Zone. Letdragon (talk) 19:53, December 29, 2012 (UTC) There, it's been unblocked. We recently had to lock it up due to issues with vandals. DancingPurge (talk) 01:58, January 1, 2013 (UTC) can please leave me alon my edits are fine, stop saying this to me or i will contact a staff on wikiaWatch my Report on Channel 42 (talk) 04:04, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Your edits are NOT fine. You need some time to cool off. DancingPurge (talk) 08:17, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Favicon I made a Favicon for the wiki, let me know what you think! If it's up to scratch, please upload it, otherwise I can make a new one if you think it needs some work. https://www.dropbox.com/s/iv11a4tu451wp4m/favicon.ico Magypsy (talk) 22:54, September 3, 2013 (UTC)